


Stories from The Mandalorian Palace

by Floris_Oren



Series: The Story of the Mandalorian Palace [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassination attempts, Assassins, F/M, Injured!Jango, M/M, Non Consensual Drugging, Side Stories, Side stories for the Jewel of Mandalore, Slavery, Slice of Life, canning, one shots, punishments are based on the one's shown in Chinese historical dramas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: All of these stories are slice of life, or otherwise missing scenes from the "Jewel of Mandalore" which wouldn't necessarily fit into the story as a whole. Updating this will not be prioritized, but stories will appear as I get inspired. and if anyone wants to make a request, please do so in the comments.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: The Story of the Mandalorian Palace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773805
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. The Love of a Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking one day about a scene but knew it would take a TON of work to get there; so I decided to make this series of one shots (or multiple chapter) stories that don't need to be in the main story proper. Please enjoy as I fill out this alternate universe.

**Summary -- Obi-Wan’s slave rival is at it again. But can Obi-Wan prove that she is framing him for the loss of one of the Duchesses favorite hair pins?**

**& *&*&*&**

Obi-wan sat under a tree in the garden; nearby he could hear the Cece caw; she hopped from on branch to another in excitement as she chased a hornet. The species of bird really didn’t have a name. The Mandalorians called the species “Urakto” - otherwise translated as “hard.” 

The birds were hard to catch, only Obi-Wan had found several hatchlings abandoned in the lower slave gardens and had taken the birds up with him. Now Cece - along with Kasheek and Cirrut flitted about the Royal gardens. 

Obi-Wan was about to get up and go to the birds when he heard the door to Mistress Satine’s room open. She wasn’t there, she was in the Throne room along with Master Jango doing royal things. Obi-Wan dove behind a juniper bush and watched as a slave sneaked out of the room. He frowned. Lara was one of the newer slaves, Obi-Wan had met her a time or two but she was still in training and Harvest liked to keep him away from the others in fear that he might learn bad manners. 

But, besides the contentious feelings he had for Lara, what was more important was the box she held in her hands. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide when he realized that it was the Jute carved box, with an inlay of silver that Jango had done by hand - for Satine - to celebrate their first ten years as husband and wife. 

And in said box just so happened to be a hairpin that Satine only wore on special occasions. She had thought that Obi-Wan’s name day was special and had worn it for the dinner they held for him privately. 

Obi-Wan stalked his way into the room. Maybe if he were lucky only the box would be missing and he could retrieve it. But no. The hairpin had not been left behind in any of the other jewelry boxes that Satine kept on her vanity or dresser. 

&*&*&*&

“It should be an easy matter to obtain the items.” Harvest said. They stood outside the kitchen door. Inside the cooks and their slaves were busy getting everything ready for that night’s banquet. 

“I need to get into the female slave’s dorm. I need to find it.” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

“You won’t find it there.” Harvest replied. “She would never hide such an item there, but she would hide it somewhere she knows very well…” she hummed. 

Obi-Wan had already searched the baths and the library. Lara hated the garden, but he had searched there too. He really should have followed her instead of going into Satine’s room. 

“Alright, here is what we’re going to do.” Harvest said finally. 

“We’re going to make her show us.” 

She grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand and pulled him along. But not towards the slave’s quarters but towards the palace. 

“What are we going to do?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“We need to find her.” Harvest said. “And fast. Or she could really do something stupid.” 

“I thought you had her under hand.” Obi-Wan said.

“Apparently that has never stopped you from finding trouble.” Harvest muttered as she pulled him along behind her. 

&*&*&*&

Lara smirked as she washed laundry; it was better than cleaning the latrines, but still. One would think they could update a little bit and get some machinery in here to make their jobs easier. 

But, the only way she could have an easy life was to become a Chamber Slave; not just any chamber slave, but the ultimate. She wanted to be “The Jewel of Mandalore.” 

The only person in her way was that stupid Jedi Knight; and she had taken care of that this morning. She had taken both the Jute box and the hair pin. She wondered how long it would be until they found the items. Or if he’d be beaten to death for theft? 

She could hardly wait to find out. 

&*&*&*

“We’ve searched everywhere…” they hadn’t really tossed the royal chambers, but they had very nearly searched every inch. That is when Obi-Wan had the sudden thought. 

“Hold on, hiding this in plain site is one thing. But, if she really wants me dead then she’d pin it all on me.” he rushed out of Jango Fett’s room and down the hall to his own. They gave him a few nights to himself a month, and a room to spend them in. 

His room is barren for the most part, because he is a Jedi. Despite the Jewelry boxes on his own dresser, and the tailored clothing in his closet, the room hardly had anything that spoke of someone living there. Harvest found that a pity. Obi-Wan still didn’t believe that he belonged there - no matter how he acted - he would always long for his former life. 

“You start on that side, and I’ll take this side. She’d want to hide it somewhere easy. I think.” Obi-Wan said as he started to go through the jewelry. Each item would be accounted for in the records that Harvest took each week. 

It was too easy to trust slaves of Obi-Wan’s station; they would take things to save for their escape attempt. Obi-Wan hadn’t done so. Yet. She didn’t know when he would but she was always very careful to make certain he couldn’t take the jewelry. 

It was also a test of the Royal Families slave; if he could be trusted with this wealth, then he could be trusted with things like watching the Crown Prince. When they decided to have one. And to organize banquets and such. 

Obi-Wan didn’t care for the body decoration; he felt it was frivolous and that the money which bought some of the more prominent pieces could have been done for something better; like making the schools and orphanages better. 

He was still trying to figure out how to broach the subject with his Master and mistress. 

Harvest went through each box until a silk handkerchief was moved and there it was. Nestled as if it belonged there; the Jute box. And within it the pin sat safe and sound. 

The long golden pin glinted in the light, atop it sat a leaf of jade with veins of matching gold and big pearl from the Calista Jewel Mines; it had been handcrafted with care and his love could be clearly seen. 

“Here it is.” 

“We better get it back to Mistress.” Obi-Wan said. 

“You need to get ready for the banquet, you have two hours. I’ll take care of Mistress Satine.” Harvest returned. She closed the box. She watched Obi-Wan carefully as he backed away from the riches. 

“Can I choose tonight?” he asked. 

“Yes. but make sure you wear something from your Master and Mistress.” Harvest replied. Obi-Wan nodded and went to the wardrobe. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan finished dressed when there was a knock on his door; Cody stepped in. Helmet off, looking wary. Obi-Wan suddenly remembered the hair pin. 

They hadn’t arrested Lara or taken this to his Mistress. He could still be in trouble. 

Obi-Wan stood; “What’s wrong?” 

“Did you steal it?” Cody asked. 

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip, but didn’t look away. He never told a lie. It had been something Padawan’s were strictly forbidden to do in the Temple. Being sent away from the Jedi life they knew was a threat they all took seriously. 

“No, I did not. Harvest and I did find it in my rooms, but, I know Lara took it. I went to Harvest after I couldn’t find it in Mistress’ rooms.” Obi-Wan explained. 

Cody took a good long look; then nodded. “I believe you.” 

Obi-Wan didn’t know how much he needed that. Without any evidence, Cody, one of Obi-Wan’s closest friends here in the palace, believed him. And that helped him garner the courage he needed to follow the other out and the cross the short distance to his Mistress’ rooms. 

Jang and Satine sat on the automan before the bed. In her hands is the carved box and the pin in her hair. She looked splendid in the olive green, off the shoulder, ruched dress. Jango wore the same shade of olive green, but also some teal in his dress robes. 

Obi-Wan ignored Lara, who sat to the side, at his Master and Mistress’ feet. Obi-Wan didn’t like feeling territorial. Jedi didn’t own things. Much less people. So why did it bother him so much that Lara was in his spot? 

Harvest also watched from the side, and a bit behind them. He glanced at her as he took to his knees. She gave him a wink. Alright, so she had this in hand. Obi-Wan decided to trust her. 

“Obi-Wan, why were my things found in your room?” Satine asked. 

“Mistress, I did not put it there; I found it there with Madam Harvest after we’d spent hours searching for them all over the palace.” Obi-Wan said to the floor. 

“Sit up.” Jango ordered, his tone was not kind. “Explain how you knew it was missing.” 

Obi-Wan told them the short version of sitting in the royal garden’s watching the birds and seeing Lara sneak out of Satine’s rooms. 

“It’s a he said-she said.” Satine muttered. “Obi-Wan, I want to trust you…” 

“Mistress, when have I ever lied to you?” Obi-Wan asked. “Name one time.” 

“Are you challenging us?” Jango roared. 

Obi-Wan stood; “I will wrestle you in a show of strength to prove I did not steal the gift you gave to your wife to prove your love. I do not have such a gift. Jedi do not own things, but we do protect the galaxy. And I have not let go of those virtues I grew up with. We never lied in the Temple, we never steal in the Temple. The Council can suss out the Truth with the Force; I know you cannot do such a thing. I am truly the worst slave, I have not stopped dreaming of the Temple, of my previous life. But, I also do not want my life here to be full of hardship. I have found a way to live here without fighting with people and becoming troublesome.” 

“Mistress,” Harvest stepped forwards. “The holo’s around your room went blank when Lara entered. But I have an eyewitness.” 

She snapped her fingers and a man entered. He meekly bowed. Obi-Wan did not lower himself to his knees as he should. Instead he kept his feet, and he folded his hands into the long sleeves of the robe he had dawned. A black and deep brown with koi fish embroidered on it in bright oranges and seaweed green. 

“Who is this?” Satine asked. 

“This is Bent, he is Lara’s secret lover.” 

Lara gasped, then moved so that she was bowing in front of the Duchess and her husband; “I have never had relations with this man…” 

“She is my wife, we shouldn’t have thought of it, but we wanted a trinket to take care of our child.” Bent interrupted. 

“Slaves are not allowed to be married.” Jango seethed. 

“Master, please forgive us…” Bent said as his wife started to plead for mercy still insisting she did not take the jewelry or was married to the man. 

“Bent, who’s idea was it to blame our trusted slave?” Satine asked. She might be angry, but her tone was low. Obi-Wan met her eyes. He’d get beat for it later, he couldn’t care overly much about it at the moment. 

“She did, she thought if she could take the Royal Slaves position that she could have access to all the riches and get us both out of slavery.” 

“I never did...it was his idea!” Lara insisted. 

“So you do know each other.” Jango scoffed. 

“Punishment will be swift. For planning against us and our slave, you, Bent, will get twenty swings with the cane. And you…” Satine glared over at Lara. 

“You will get eighty, and you will go to the hard labour house. You will never see the inside of this palace again.” 

And with that, guards pulled the two out of the room; they screamed for mercy but none would be forth coming. 

Obi-Wan took to his knees again, but this time bowed all the way to the floor. 

“And as for your challenge…” Satine said, then started to giggle. “Jango, dear, why don’t you take him up on it?” 

“And what shall hsi reward be if he wins?” Jango asked. 

“He can be relieved of his duties here and go back to his Temple.” Satine said. “I suggest you win, dear.” she winked at him. 

Jango laughed. 

“Very well, but we won’t do it until I feel we are both ready.” 

“Very good. Now dear...those colors are rather mute isn’t it?” Satine stood and walked towards Obi-Wan, she bent to take his ear slightly. A signal to stand. 

“I don’t know.” Harvest said as she passed the three of them and made for the door. “You are all wearing muted colors, and Jedi prefer brown…” 

“Only the warrior class.” Obi-Wan muttered. 

Satine kissed his cheek. “On second thought, these robes suite you, ready?” she turned to Jango who had the gold leash at the ready. Obi-Wan stood still as he was leashed then took his position behind Satine and Jango. 

They both kissed. Jango caressed his wifes face, letting his hand trail up to the gift. “It suits you dear.” 

“Your love has always suited me.” she replied with a small smile. 

Together, they ventured forth to the banquet. Satine sighed in contentment, she valued her hair pin, but she valued the two men - one at her side, and the one behind - all the more as the days go by. She found that she never wanted this era of her life to end. 

But as all things do, an ending is just the beginning of another time and place. 

  
  



	2. Injured Lectures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango is injured; his wife and slave are worried about him.   
> Obi-Wan really does his best. you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n - in this obi-wan has earned the right to use the Force again. He kinda just stays of his own volition. This is TOTALLY out of sequence too. I don’t know if that will end up in the main story or not. 
> 
> and thank you to Wanderingjedihistorian for suggesting this story. Sorry that it has taken so long. 

The inky, gooey, blackness of frustration and impatience rose within his chest and obi-Wan had to take a deep breath and count to ten; he pulled on the strength of the Force. It swirled around him playfully. Helping him keep his emotions in check. 

Obi-Wan took another deep breath, he didn’t know if this was a blessing or a curse. To know the Force but to not be the Jedi he’d spent his life trying to be. Read: Trying. He had never actually succeeded in it. 

He was attached now. Gross. And yet there it was; he loved Jango and Satine. He liked life here. He liked his friends, his lovers and his days. He didn’t have to worry if he was being the right type of person for anyone because they all accepted him as he is. 

It’s strange to think that not long ago he would have refused to even think of a scenario like this and insist that he’d be the ever perfect Jedi. He could almost imagine his old master rolling his eyes at any such statement. 

But two year down the spacelane; here he was, looking for an Injured Jango who had taken off as soon as anyone had left him alone. Obi-Wan knew it would bite himself and Satine in the ass. 

Mandalore wasn’t going to run itself though. So, he and Satine did what they had to do; between the two of them, they got documents done, people seen, treaties signed. Obi-Wan had stopped a war in its tracks. 

All in all everything had gone well; until he went to check on Jango and…….

Could.

Not.

Find.

Him. 

At.

All……

Obi-Wan had gone all over the Royal wings of the palace; had talked to anyone who would glance at him. And finally he had made it to the gardens. He felt stupid looking under any human sized rock that Jango could hide under. 

He had promised so many things to empty air that he felt stupid saying anything at all. And he hoped that Jango wouldn’t have heard a bit of it. 

Defeated - Obi-Wan sat down on a rock and took another deep breath. He closed his eyes and called on the Force to guide him. The Force allowed him to feel everything around him. 

And Jango was nowhere in the gardens. Well, that was good. Kind of; Obi-Wan honed in on the Force Signature of the Mandalorian Lord. Ah. Why hadn’t he thought of that place before? Obi-Wan shook his head. Someone had taken a page out of his book. 

&*&*&*&

The Nook as he had taken to calling it; sat behind a statue of an ancient historical figure. The bronze statue was naked, the man held a spear and his length was rather impressive but Obi-Wan always felt that the artist had been putting on airs. 

He peaked behind said statue and found his Master sitting on the stone bench behind. It had been outfitted with plenty of soft pillows and cushions and he even had a tea set. 

“So this is where you’ve been hiding all day?” Obi-Wan sassed. Jango looked up from a manuscript he’d been reading. Most thing, no matter how old, were on a Holo disk of some sort. A lot of ancient history had been re-recorded like that. Sometimes, the old tomes could be pulled out, this one happened to be a refurbished copy of “The History of Mandalore”. 

Figures the man would find comfort in a History about his own sentient’s Warish behavior. 

“How long have you been looking for me?” Jango asked, one eyebrow went up in an accusatory look; Obi-Wan deadpanned. 

“All day.” 

“That’s a long time, I figured you’d give up eventually.” 

“No, I just needed to stop and think about it for a moment.” Obi-Wan shrugged and stepped closer to his Master. 

“Mistress is worried, why don’t you come and see her?” he suggested. He had know from the day he had been captured by these two that he had to suggest things to them and play the long game to get what he wanted. 

Jango didn’t move. Obi-Wan knelt at his feet. He wore soft slippers instead of the boots; he wore flowy robes instead of his armour. Jango’s left shoulder was held in a swing. He’d gotten it from an assassination attempt. And the assassin had yet to be caught. 

“I’m fine.” Jango looked sternly down at Obi-Wan.

“Of course you are.” Obi-Wan’s gaze never wavered from the other man. “I trust that you know what you are doing. Mistress Trust you too, but she’ll fell better if she gets to see it for herself.” 

Jango’s leg twitches and Obi-Wan moves back, still on his knees. That was always a good sign. 

Jango thought about it for a hot second before nodding his head; “Alright, I suppose I should see her just to make certain she isn’t ruining all of my hard work.” 

Obi-Wan blinked owlishly up at him; “Your hard work?” 

“I don’t want her to make peace treaties everywhere, how would I get anything done then?” he stood. 

Obi-Wan moved further away and out into the hallway. Jango followed but took up the lead as soon as he was out from behind the statue. Obi-Wan followed his Master. 

He could see a storm brewing; and while he wanted to be far away, he knew he needed to be nearby to Negotiate between the two Mandalorians. 

After all, leaders shouldn’t be fighting among each other. That would just goad their enemies into launching horrible plans that Obi-Wan knew he’d have to sweep up in the end. 

&*&*&*

Night had fallen, snores reigned around the room from the bed. Two occupants slept like the dead; they had fought all evening. Nothing that Obi-Wan did could stop them. Not even begging. He had tried all of his tricks. 

Finally he had given up and put sleeping powder in their drinks. He’d at least got them to drink that and in their haste to still keep fighting neither had asked him if he had done anything to it. 

Was it wrong? 

Yes. 

Did he regret it?

No. 

Obi-Wan sat in the darkness, he could see the large windows and the doors to the room. He held his lightsaber lightly. He’d stand guard all night over them; it seemed irresponsible to drug them to sleep then let an assassin take them out. 

A shadow passed by the windows. Obi-Wan felt out through the Force. And with a tiny wish, the figure went careening down the impressive glass wall. 

  
  



End file.
